


Getting Ahead of Yourself

by hellagayboxers



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Great Dick, Hangover, Hangover Sex, I don't know how to tag anything, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayboxers/pseuds/hellagayboxers
Summary: Tommy wakes up to the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on.





	Getting Ahead of Yourself

For whatever reason, Tommy's eyes snapped open. Even though the blanket over his face filtered out most of the light, it was still too much. Any light was too much after the night he had. He closed them again and pressed his forehead into the hip of the person he was tightly clinging onto, trying his best to shut out the world. There wasn't shit to be done today, and he'd be damned if he had to wake up early.

Well…Frankie said he wanted to hang out, but he could just blow him off.

Wait why would he ever blow Frankie off??

He wouldn't, that's the answer.

Maybe Nick, or Gaudio…especially Gaudio, but never Frankie.

…God damn it. Now his thoughts were keeping him awake.

Tommy groaned softly and buried himself further into his pine, woodsy, and slightly musk scented makeshift pillow. Which, if he was being honest, he couldn't get enough of.

But once again, his eyes snapped open. All of a sudden, it occurred to Tommy, he had no clue where he was, or even who he was with. All he remembered from last night was sitting in someone's lap, lips locked tightly together for nearly an hour, slowly grinding against each other, because they were way too drunk-and consequently, too soft-to do anything else.

And that he spilled his guts in a mint green toilet, but that had nothing to do with the guy he ground on, hopefully.

But the vomit, the stranger, the wicked hangover? None of that mattered at the moment.

What did matter was that perfect dick staring him straight in the face.

What a sight this was. It was cut and slightly curved, pointing toward him, beckoning him, nestled beautifully in a ring of short hair. The best part of it all? It was already half hard.

He bet it would look even better fully hard.

Oh, God, he felt his mouth watering at the mere thought. At that moment, he knew his greatest desire in his life.

To suck this dick.

His eyes trailed upward, the dim light and covers not allowing to see anything past the expertly trimmed but still incredibly prominent treasure trail. When he held his breath he could hear a soft snoring, loud enough to hear, of course, but not quite harsh enough to get kicked out of bed. Briefly he pondered letting the guy get some sleep and blowing him when he wakes up, but in the moment it took that fleeting thought to pass, he'd already run out of patience. So, it was now it never.

A quick nip to the inner thigh stopped the snoring in its tracks.

"Wuh…? Ugh…"

There it was, the groaning of a man who knew his pain. Hopefully what he was about to do would help him some, or, at the very least, distract him. His fingertips ran circles on the stranger's hip and he began to kiss, up, and up the thigh, until he hovered over his crotch, trying to make it clear what he wanted without speaking. Speaking would just make things a whole lot more painful.

When Tommy felt a hand bury into his hair, he felt like he could do a backflip. As far as he was concerned, that was a green light. He was in the clear.

Tommy pressed his lips firmly against the base of his cock, which caused it to twitch against his cheek. And Tommy thought he couldn't get more turned on. His hand wrapped around him, giving him a few tentative strokes, grinning when the guy gasped softly.

But the grip in Tommy's hair tightened, which if he didn't have a headache would be a huge turn on, and that told him one thing. This guy was about as impatient as he was. Well, that was absolutely fine by him. He moved upward and took the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around and around, and the guy hissed through his teeth. Tommy had to hold back a smirk as he slowly, teasingly, sank downward. It was always good making someone so flustered right away.

And as he made his way down to the base, his nose pressing tight against the thankfully well-groomed hair, the stranger groaned, letting out a deep, rumbling sound that Tommy would never in a million years admit drove him crazy.

As Tommy kept moving, fingers tracing up and down his hips and his thighs, resisting the urge to touch himself, he knew what was going to happen. With him bucking his hips and letting out long low groans and whispering barely audible things like, "Ohh yeah," and, "Fuck, so good…" it was obvious this guy wasn't going to last long. To be fair, nobody did during morning head. But Tommy couldn't help but feel a little pride anyway.

If he didn't have a dick in his mouth, he'd be grinning from ear to ear.

"Gonna…" Aha! "I'm gonna…" There it was. The magic phrase. Tommy moved his head quicker than he ever had, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way. One hand tightly gripped his hip for balance as the guy started muttering out incoherent nonsense, hips thrusting up into him, fist tightening in Tommy's hair. God, if he could stay like this forever, getting his throat fucked by a strange man in a surprisingly comfortable bed, he would do so in a heartbeat. But all good things must come to an end, and to help that end come, his unoccupied hand slipped in between Mystery Man's legs, gently kneading his balls and pressing one careful finger against his taint. The man arched his back, and with a few more thrusts and a long, low groan, he was coming into Tommy's mouth.

As much as Tommy loved sucking cock-hell, he'd put it on his top three list of favorite sexual activities-the ending was always the worst. Someone coming inside of someone else's mouth, in his opinion, was one of the most degrading things anyone could do in bed without bringing in safewords. But he swallowed his pride, among other things, and as he did, he briefly noted hints of sweetness. Pineapple. This guy knew what he was doing.

Reluctantly, very, _very_ reluctantly, Tommy released mystery man's mystery dick, and laid his head down on this guy's hairy stomach. The hand pulling his hair not a few moments ago was now resting on his cheek, thumb idly circling a bit of stubble. Damn that was good. The best dick he ever had, and he didn't even have to ride it. But that, if the twitching between his thighs was any indication, wasn't nearly enough, and he slowly began to advance up, pressing soft kisses on the way. The hand on his cheek had moved to under his chin, holding him gently, and beckoning him forward.

As the blanket was slowly pulled off of him, and he was met with strangely familiar grey-blue eyes, he finally started to put everything together. The puzzle pieces that were the blurry memories of last night fit perfectly with the ones he had just now discovered.

The voice. The smell. The copious amounts of body hair.

Tommy was in his apartment.

And Tommy was /on/ his roommate.

"Nicky??"

"O-Oh."

The silence between the two of them was deafening. It was clear that their whole world had been turned upside down, and that things would never be the same between them again. 'Oh shit,' Was all Tommy could think. 'Oh shit, oh God, oh fuck.'

They stared at each other, wide eyed, distressingly silent, for what felt like an hour, before Tommy finally spoke up.

"…Wanna go for round two?"

"Fuck yeah."

Nick pulled him in for a kiss, making Tommy's head spin as he tried to gather his thoughts. His friendship with Nick wasn't destroyed, in fact, it was growing, blossoming into something more, something beautiful, the well sought after 'friends with benefits.' And a soft hand with calloused fingertips was sliding lower, and lower down. So, it was clear that banging his best friend went at least two hundred percent better than it did in his imagination.

There was only one thing he could think as he realized that things were going to be just fine.

'Thank God I don't gotta give up that dick.'

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic was probably 6 or 7 months in the making, i kept getting stuck. but, i persevered, and with a couple of sleepless nights i managed to finish this thing! yay me :3
> 
> p.s. should i just say it's Nick in the tags? or should i keep that a secret? i know it's kinda obvious :p
> 
> pps: i'm trademarking the phrase "Mystery Man's Mystery Dick"


End file.
